


A Rebel With A Cause

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Buck deserves the best, Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, a lot of smiling, archetype masks, enjoy i guess, no beta we die like cowards, ok not really, still gonna die on this hill tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: "You're a Rebel? I thought Rebels hate the government?"Buck smiled tightly at the comment but said nothing.Mask AU
Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594993
Kudos: 18





	A Rebel With A Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiedyedTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/gifts).



> Inspired by Masks by TiedyedTrickster (also how tf does one do that 'inspired by' thing?)

"You're a Rebel? I thought Rebels hate the government?"

Buck smiled tightly at the comment but said nothing. He continued helping the man out of the rubble and guided him to the nearest ambulance before he went back into the collapsed building, silently helping the other trapped occupants out to safety, his smile becoming tighter and tighter as more similar comments were made until his lips became a thin line on his face.

His whole team could feel the sudden shift from their youngest member. How can they not when their usually loud Rebel suddenly went quiet during the whole ride back to the station? 

It was during their second lunch did the team held an intervention when Buck kept avoiding them, subtly caging him so he won't be able to run fast enough to get away from them. They've done this kind of thing enough times to make sure Buck didn't realise they're staging an intervention until it's too late. 

"Buck, is there something bothering you?" Hen, ever the Caregiver she is, was the first to ask.

He didn't answer her at first, eyebrows furrowed and lips chewed as if he's contemplating whether or not he should tell them. The others know not to pressure or force him. They know that when it comes to their Rebel, forcing or pressuring him to answer would only lead him to be even more unwilling to say anything.

Two minutes passed by before Buck replied. "It's stupid really. But some of the vics had said some things about my... mask," he softly said without looking at any of them. "It's really not a big deal."

"Buck," Hen said gently, "we talked about this. This is a safe place and no matter what happens, we love you, Buck."

"Yeah, and fuck those guys anyways. They don't know you like we do." Chimney slung an arm around him. "Rebel or no Rebel, you're still a pain in the ass." he teased.

Buck shoved him lightly in return. "Like you're any better," he shot back.

Chimney gasped loudly, dramatically clutching his chest as if he was wounded. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly likeable! Dogs are very likeable! Especially someone as cute as me!"

Everyone laughed at that, but Chimney just grin in satisfaction knowing that the mood had lightened up a little before sobering up. "In all truthfulness, we love you Buck. Sure, you might be hard to handle and get into trouble too many times too count, but you're one of us now and we take care of each other." 

Eddie gave him a light punch on the shoulder, a sign of support and acceptance from someone with his mask. Hen just smiled encouragingly at him, all open and accepting. 

Buck shyly ducked his head, trying to hide his blushing face and also trying his hardest so he won't cry. He always knew they love him but to hear that in words just makes his heart and chest expand with warmth.

A plate was placed in front of him and Buck looked up to see Bobby smiling at him. "You may be a Rebel, but you're our Rebel. And if there's one thing I know, Rebels are loyal to a cause and I know without a doubt that saving people is a cause you will always be faithful to."

"Thanks, Bobby." he said, and if his voice cracked a bit, no one pointed it out.

Taking a bite of the brownies, Buck was once again reminded that this is where he belongs now, that his team will always be there for him, through hell and back.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:
> 
> Buck - Rebel
> 
> Hen - Caregiver
> 
> Chimney - Dog
> 
> Bobby - Guardian
> 
> Eddie - Warrior


End file.
